


Brian and Vince Meet Again

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Series: Collateral [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Vince see each other again for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian and Vince Meet Again

“So, when's the team due back?” Brian didn't feel worried about the meet but he was ready for it to be over. He would feel better once he stopped wondering if any noise he heard was an intruder or just someone coming home. He figured Dom wouldn't appreciate him shooting Vince or Mia in the face.

 

“They should both be in by dinner time; I'm grillin' burgers.”

 

“Mia bringin' anyone?”

 

Dom quirked an eyebrow. “Didn't know you were still interested.”

 

“I'm not but if I need to do a background check I'd like to get started. It can be hard to find the people for in-depth interviews.”

 

Dom laughed and clapped Brian on the shoulder. “Thanks for lookin' out but she hasn't brought this guy home yet.”

 

“Give me a week and I can have everything on him.”

 

“If Mia find out, she will kill you. Badass sniper or not.”

 

“Snipers do more then shoot, we stalk.”

 

When Mia arrived before dinner, he didn't go downstairs. Mia would have questions and he'd prefer to let Dom brief her, answer any questions with whatever story he wanted. Vince arrived with more noise and Brian already missed the easy quiet of him and Dom.

 

A half hour later Dom called up the stairs that food was ready.

 

When Brian walked outside to the table he could feel the eyes on him, even if they were trying not to stare. Vaguely he wondered what Dom told them. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to swallow years of resentment. Brian figured Mia was probably still pissed he used her and Vince blamed everything on him.

 

“You grab plates?” At least Dom tried. Brian turned to go back and get them but Mia spoke up.

 

“Let me, I know where everything is.” Mia rushed inside without meeting Brian's eyes.

 

“I was just tellin' Mia and Vince you were hanging out with us for awhile. Got sick of the FBI bullshit and wasn't some sun and sand.”

 

At least Brian knew what lie to tell.

 

“So, buster went out and joined the Feds then came running back to us.” Vince was starting shit early.

 

“You got beef with me Vince? Saving your ass wasn't enough?”

 

“I definitely got issue with you pulling a Lazarus then coming back expecting a hug.”

 

“I don't want shit from you.”

 

“Just from Dom. We all seen his twin, know your ass was hittin' that. Guess I was right about you bein a cop _and_ a fag.”

 

Brian had Vince on the ground, eating sand before Dom could move to stop him. Brian leaned in close, speaking softly to Vince alone.

 

“I need you to focus past the pain in your arm and listen to me. I'm not your bitch, not a buster. Who I fuck is my business. Piss me off again and I'll break something.”

 

Brian pushed a little more on the arm he had pinned to Vince's back, making him grunt in pain. If he just pressed a little more he could break the bone, eliminate Vince as a threat.

 

“Jesus guys stop! Dom why didn't you stop them?!” Mia's voice was enough of a reminder of where they were and Brian eased up. The last thing he needed was her terrified of him.

 

“They were bound to do it. Like two old dogs, gotta let them fight once.”

 

After dinner Mia grabbed him; Brian saw her coming and it was all that stopped him from immediately breaking the offending appendage in several places. It was tiring to remember how to deal with civilians.

 

“Walk with me.”

 

“Umm..okay.” Dom shot him a look somewhere between concern and anger.

 

“Listen Brian.” Mia started once they got away from the house. “Dom told us what you did. How you joined the FBI ad everything to get the charges off us. Thanks for that but even if I've forgiven you, we can't be an 'us'. I'm seeing someone and he's great. He doesn't even know Dom, he's all mine.”

 

“Mia it's cool. You moved on.” As had he, he hadn't even considered restarting with Mia. She'd been a means to an end at the time. A substitute for what he really wanted and now it all seemed far away.

 

“Oh good. I just wanted to be honest.”

 

“He's a lucky guy. Can't wait to meet him.” Had to know who else would be in his space. He had to make sure he was clean and not a threat to himself or the team. It seemed paranoid but Brian knew enough of the spy world to know that is how he'd get in if needed. People never really checked out the auxiliary friends or family. If the guy had access to the house, Brian needed to know he wasn't an enemy or from Command.

 

Dom was sitting on the table outside when they returned. Mia smiled as she walked in, Brian stopped at the table. Clearly Dom wanted to talk. Great.

 

“Have a good walk?”

 

Brian just started. He'd keep up the pleasant routine for Mia but he wasn't going to make small talk.

 

“You two getting together?”

 

“No.”

 

“Really? Why'd she want..”

 

“Wanted to let me down gently.”

 

Dom laughed softly. “That so?”  
  


“She's a heart breaker. New guy must be somethin' else.” Joking was easy, like shedding a part of himself and fitting a role. A new way of adapting to survive.

 

 

 


End file.
